The Moonlight Cafe
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Kagome was the perfect example of how a teenage girl should be. 5 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she is no longer the kind, spirited girl she used to be. Can her old friend, Inuyasha, and a cafe help her regain her place in life? AU
1. The Cafe and The Sports Car

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenager girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: I'm not usually a fan of AU stories like this, but Kagome _is_ stubborn, so I guess she's still in-character, right? Right. Well, anyway…On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter One**

_**Ch. 1: The Café and the Sports Car**_

Kagome Higurashi had not always been known as the one "least likely to succeed," which, according to Kagome, was just a nicer way of saying, "most likely to fail." From kindergarten to eighth grade, she had been a straight A student. She participated in sports, went out with her friends on the weekend, and even volunteered for community service every other Wednesday.

On April 16, 2001, that all changed.

On the way to work one morning, Kagome's father was involved in a car accident that affected a total of 17 individuals. The police reported that afternoon that he was one of the 9 casualties. The death of Takeo Higurashi wounded Kagome so deeply, that she didn't speak for almost a year and half afterwards. Her best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, understood and did not push her to talk to him. After all, both of his parents were dead, so he understood better than anyone what it felt like losing a father.

Even after she had moved on, it still felt as though her father had taken a piece of her with him when he died. Kagome no longer received straight A's. She avoided many of her friends besides Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, and she hid herself as much as possible. She was trying to get her old life back, but during her silent period, no one else was willing to wait.

Truth be told, she had always had a crush on Inuyasha, the half-demon who had clawed his way into her heart. He treated her with respect (usually) and stood up for her when she was picked on or threatened. Kagome remembered when they first became friends, in first grade. Inuyasha always told her never to talk to him at school, because people would tease her for befriending a half-breed.

That day, during lunch, Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha's table, sitting down right beside him. He was angry that she hadn't listened, but was still grateful that she wanted to be his friend. Kagome remembered that every time someone called Inuyasha names for being a half-demon, he would ignore them, pressing his canine ears flat against the top of his head. When they called Kagome names, however, the partial dog-demon would shove Kagome gently behind him and growl menacingly. More often than not, the bullies would run away screaming and crying.

In second grade, they met Miroku, the boy who would forever be known as 'the pervert.' And that didn't change when Sango came along in fourth grade. Sango was at first repelled by Miroku's lecherous antics, but it didn't take long for her to grow used to it.

Over the years they gained a strong bond, unbreakable and un-aging. They seemed to be outcasts, and only fit in when they were together.

After she had just barely graduated High School, Kagome moved out of the shrine where her mother, grandfather, and younger brother lived, and found a nice place beside the local library. It wasn't a grand estate, but it was cozy and, on most nights, warm.

It was a shed.

Kagome didn't mind; in fact, she was thrilled. No rent, and no problems with buying furniture. She didn't have to worry about cleaning it up when her friends came over, because she didn't have any. She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku since graduation, and it had been 3 years already since then.

Kagome's clothes (a baggy gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers) were baggy, dirty, and torn. She herself was actually quite clean, because she used the library bathrooms, where they kept a few showers, where she washed her onyx-colored hair, and let her bathe. She was fairly happy. Sure, she was free to do pretty much whatever she wanted, but the homesickness and heartache were unbearable.

Kagome had become a failure: she had no job, she scrounged for quarters and other change which she would use in vending machines, and she lived in a shed. She had finally fulfilled everyone's expectations, and she hoped they were happy about it. Pathetic, but it had become her routine.

Of course, that was about to change, too.

One morning, in October, Kagome was sitting on one of the benches in the park behind the library, reading a book about politics. She sighed and looked up from her book, glancing at the road. Across the street was a coffee shop, The Moonlight Café. She remembered her and Inuyasha going there to study, often…

Standing up, Kagome placed her book on the bench and started walking toward the café. She had just started crossing the street when a black sports car came out of nowhere, speeding straight for her. She was too surprised to move.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!!"

Suddenly, Kagome's feet were knocked out from under her and all the air was thrust from her lungs as something knocked her to the side of the street. She hit the ground hard, rolling a couple times before lying limp on the pavement.

Just as Kagome was about to get up, gentle arms wrapped around, bringing her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Wh…What happened?" Kagome turned to glance at the man who had saved her life. She flinched. Her neck was too sore for her to bend it that far. It seemed the man's identity would remain a secret.

"The bastard didn't even stop to see if you were okay," her savior said angrily. "You were almost hit by a car, idiot." His voice was deep. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine, yet she knew that voice from somewhere…

"Hey! I am NOT an idiot!" Kagome winced as he helped her stand, trying to push him away. "I can stand on my own, thank you."

"Hey, I'm only trying to help! I just saved your life, you know! Show a little gratitude," he said.

Kagome turned in the man's arms, opening her mouth to say something when she got a good look at the man in front of her.

He was about a head taller than her, with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. His jaw dropped. "Kagome?!"

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" Tears began to fill her eyes. Kagome's feet were knocked out from under her for the second time that day, as the half-demon threw his arms around her and spun her around.

He stopped spinning her and set her on her feet, laughing out loud. "Thank the gods I found you! I can't believe it! You're safe…" He held her tightly to his chest. "Where the hell have you been, Kagome? Why did you leave? Shit, Kagome, you're okay…you're safe…"

Kagome's head was swirling with several thoughts and emotions. The slight beating she had taken earlier began to affect her, causing her head to pound and the rest of her body to ache painfully. She looked at her old friend and smiled, her eyes fluttering closed.

Inuyasha looked at her, panic rising as she began to wobble on her feet. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…you found me…" Suddenly, everything went black, and she slumped into his arms, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? The first part might've been a bit boring, but I couldn't find another way to explain their back story…Please review! It won't take too long. Just push the little blue/purple button…Please?


	2. Together Again

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenage girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: I made Kagome a little more in-character here, (at least I think I did…) so that the story would not be so OOC, but…I guess that's up to you readers!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter Two**

_**Ch. 2: Together Again**_

Kagome woke up with an aching body. This surprised her a bit, but the memories of her confrontaion with the black sports car and Inuyasha soon flooded her mind. Kagome was alert enough to observe her surroundings, which also surprised her. She was sitting on a luxuriously comfortable bed, with red pillows, black blankets, and silver sheets. The room was big enough to be spacey, but small enough to be considered cozy, and was furnished with beautiful fixtures.

Slowly making her way off of the bed, she stood and stretched. "Aahh…Where am I?"

"Finally up?"

"AAAHHHH!!" Kagome shrieked and whirled around, squeezing her gray eyes shut as she slapped the figure who had frightened her.

"OW, DAMMIT!! What is your problem, woman?! Are you trying to kill me?" Silver dog-ears twitched as their owner clutched his cheek. "You hit like a girl."

Kagome opened her mouth to point out that she was, indeed, a girl, and that he shouldn't have snuck on her, but she caught a good glimpse of what he was wearing and nearly drooled.

Inuyasha's well-toned six-pack was clearly visible due to his lack of a shirt. He was only wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a pair of red boxers. Besides his perfectly chiseled torso, his handsome face and tan skin were to die for. Kagome swallowed and Inuyasha smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she regained her composure. "W-What? Hell no!"

"Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her feet, suddenly feeling very shy. 'He must've been so worried about me,' she thought guiltily. "So…Inuyasha, I –"

Inuyasha quickly interjected. "You want some dinner? I made your favorite."

Kagome's eyes widened. "D-Dinner?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…yeah…You were out for awhile…" His eyes seemed to plead with her. "It's not done, yet…but it will be soon."

Kagome nodded, a frown on her brow. "Do you have a shower?"

"No, I use the hose," he said sarcastically.

"Bathing fit for a dog," Kagome retorted. "I'll be out in awhile, okay?"

Inuyasha growled playfully at her. "Don't use up all my water, got it, wench?"

"Of course not!" Kagome smiled her first true smile in three years. "I'll be right out."

Inuyasha nodded at her, not able to keep the contented smile from his lips. "I'll finish up your food."

Kagome nodded and hopped into the bathroom. "Oh…my…GOD!!"

Inuyasha ran into the bathroom, claws flexed as he leapt in front of her. "What, what is it?"

Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Kagome?"

"It's huge!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, his arms dropping to his sides. "Women…"

"Seriously! Look at all this room!" Kagome turned around to look at the magnificent room.

The walls were stained baby blue, and the floor was white and blue ceramic tile. One window lit up the whole room. A large, full-body mirror was located by the fancy-looking sink and medicine cabinet, next to a bath that appeared as though it could hold five people that were twice her size.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't even use all this stuff."

"Then it's mine."

Before Inuyasha could reject that theory, he had already been shoved and locked out of the bathroom. "H-Hey!"

Kagome laughed softly. "I'll be out in a bit, Inu!"

Inuyasha sighed, his small smile giving away the happiness he felt at having his Kagome back.

Kagome heard Inuyasha start down the stairs and allowed herself a smile. 'It feels so natural,' she thought. 'Hanging out like we did before…'

After a quick shower, followed by a warm bath, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. A sweet, musky aroma wafted up to her nose. Her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly ran down the stairs, keeping a vice-like grip on her towel, to see if her nose had decieved her. Seeing the dining room table caused her eyes to tear up.

Several different kinds of her foods were set up on platters and dishes across the table. Oden, ramen, moshi, sashimi, even the American root beer!

"I hope they're still you're favorites," a voice in the kitchen said. "I wasn't sure…" Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, jaw dropping at the sight of her 'indecent' state. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID?!?!"

"I'm wearing a towel…"

"I noticed!" Inuyasha ran a hand through his bangs. "Hey, you need a change of clothes?"

"Um…yeah…" Kagome looked at her feet nervously. "D-Do you have any…?"

"Of course! No need to get all nervous, Kagome. It's me…remember?" He flashed a toothy grin and headed upstairs. "How about some pj's? It's getting kinda late."

"That's fine." Kagome looked around quickly before reaching for a piece of sashimi.

"HANDS OFF THE FOOD!!"

Kagome leapt away from the table, clutching her pounding heart through her towel. Inuyasha stepped into the room and she accepted the clothes given to her. "How did you know…?"

"I didn't, but it was you. I figured you'd be hungry enough to sneak a piece of MY sashimi," he said cockily. "Go get changed."

Kagome whirled around and headed back to the bathroom, changing quickly. She was now wearing a pair of dark blue baggy pajama pants, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of navy blue slippers. Deciding to wear her hair up, she twisted it into a knot at the top of her head. When she came back to the dining room, Inuyasha was pulling a chair out and motioning for her to sit down. She accepted, smiling kindly as she looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, YOUR sashimi?"

"I meant exactly what I said," Inuyasha scoffed. "It's mine."

"And what if I want some?"

"Too bad."

"You arrogant little -"

Click.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly. "Was that the door?"

Inuyasha paled. "Shit!" He looked at her. "I forgot! Miroku was supposed to come over today!"

Before any other words could be said, a handsome black-haired man entered the room. He glared at Inuyasha before his violet eyes landed on Kagome. He stared for a minute, a frown on his brow. "Kagome…?"

Said girl smiled. "Hey, Miroku."

Miroku stared at her, eyes wide. "You…You're okay…" His eyes widened even more and he turned to Inuyasha. "How…? When…? Where…?"

"She was almost hit by a fucking car this morning. The damn prick didn't even stop to see if she was okay," Inuyasha muttered. "I oughta slit his fucking throat…"

Miroku walked forward and pulled Kagome to her feet, embracing her warmly. "My dear, dear Kagome…You're as beautiful as ever." His hand eased down her back, causing Kagome to cry out and bring her hand sharply to his cheek.

"PERVERT!!"

Inuyasha laughed at his lecherous friend. "She hasn't changed a bit, Miroku…You shoulda known better."

Miroku smiled sheepishly, clutching the stinging red mark on his cheek. "She hits harder than she used to…" He chuckled and looked at Kagome. "How have you been? We missed you."

Kagome shrugged, sitting down at the table. "I…I've been doing great. Really well." She missed the questioning and concerned glances that Miroku and Inuyasha sent each other as she picked up a pair of chopsticks. "What about you?"

Miroku sat down beside her, smiling warmly. "Me and Sango are still dating. We moved in together about two years ago…Sango works at the Moonlight Café, now. As a waitress. You remember that place, Kagome?"

"Of course. It was our café…"

"Indeed. Sango is working later, tonight. She'll be over here in an hour or so," Miroku said. "I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees you, Kagome. She thinks you're dead."

"Sango thought I was dead?"

"Well, she's a woman, so she assumed the worst," Inuyasha said. He seemed very sad, then. His silver ears were drooping slightly as he poked lightly at the food piled onto his plate. "We all had our own explanations for your disappearance. I just thought that…you know…you just moved on with your life."

Kagome stared at her plate, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, you guys…"

"Wait, Kagome -"

"No. I shouldn't have just up and left like that…" Kagome sniffed. "I really missed you guys, you know? I just sorta thought…You'd be better off without me around."

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Inuyasha glared at her. "Of course we needed you, Kagome! You created our little group, didn't you? I mean, there's no way in HELL I would've let Miroku in the group."

Miroku dropped his head sadly, a hand over his heart. "Oh, you wound me, Inuyasha…"

Kagome smiled. "It was your idea to let Sango in, Inuyasha."

"No, I only did that because Miroku wouldn't shut up about her!"

Kagome giggled, and together the three of them began talking about the past, eating and laughing as they reminisced.

"I remember when Kagome took up Archery for the first time," Miroku said. "She was kicked out of class for shooting the instructor in the foot!"

Kagome blushed. "It was my first time, give me a break!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when the familiar click of the front door opening was heard. A feminine voice called out to the silent trio, and the jingling of car keys was heard as footsteps padded softly across the living room carpet.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! You guys home?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I tried adding more dialogue in, and I think I did well! Kagome has yet to explain what SHE had been up to those past three years, but that comes later…PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Sleepover!

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenager girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: I made this chapter especially fluff-tastic for all you romance-lovers. Prepare your toothbrushes, cuz it's going to get sweet!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter Three**

_**Ch. 3: Sleepover!**_

**Recap: **

_Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when the familiar click of the front door opening was heard. A feminine voice called out to the silent trio, and the jingling of car keys was heard as footsteps padded softly across the living room carpet._

"_Inuyasha! Miroku! You guys home?"_

**End Recap**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was smirking slightly. He walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a small box of tissues. Kagome and Miroku stared at him.

"What? I'm just getting ready for the waterworks."

A figure wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt stepped into the kitchen, sighing exasperatedly as she pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

"There you guys are! Why didn't you answer?" She dropped a small bag of groceries on the counter and smiled. "Hey Kagome." Her body twitched and she whirled around to face Kagome, who smiled and waved. Sango blinked, before leaping over the table and tackling Kagome to the ground. "KAGOME!!"

Kagome smiled and embraced her best friend. "Hey, Sango!" Her smile faded when she felt Sango's shoulders begin to shake.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!! Where did you go?"

Noticing the others were staring at her, she cleared her throat. "Oh, well…you know…around."

Sango pulled away, wiping at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I missed you!"

Kagome sniffed. "Stop crying, Sango…You're making me tear up!"

"Aawww…Group hug!" Miroku joined them on the floor, draping himself over the girls, who laughed and embraced him. "C'mon Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "Keh."

"Quit being such a baby!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I'm not a baby." He sat beside them and huffed. "This is stupid."

They all laughed and hugged him, except for Miroku, who just patted his shoulder. After a small moment of Sango telling the others how her day went, they continued eating.

Sango stood up and headed over to the plastic bag she had brought home with her. "Guess what, guys? I rented movies."

Miroku looked up with interest. "Oh? Which ones did you get, dear?"

"I got 'Without A Paddle' and '13 Going On 30,'" she answered. "I heard that they were good." She and Miroku went into the living room to set it up for the showing of the movie.

Inuyasha shook his head. "A chick-flick? No thank you…"

Kagome chuckled and began picking up empty dishes and headed to the sink. She heard Inuyasha get up from his seat and follow quietly after her. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing?"

"Dishes."

The half-demon scoffed, rolling his beautiful amber eyes as he leaned back against the counter beside the sink. "You are not going to do my dishes."

Kagome turned on the faucet, looking back at Inuyasha with a playful smile on her lips. "Oh, really?"

Inuyasha grinned, bearing his fangs. "Really." He watched Kagome pull out the flexible hose spray and growled low. "Don't start something you can't win, Kagome…"

"Okay…how about I start something I can't lose?" She pulled the trigger and watched with satisfaction as the water sprayed him all over. Inuyasha yelled out and jerked the hose away as he glared at Kagome, who smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha grinned.

"You asked for it…"

Kagome shrieked and ran into the living room, diving over the couch and leaping past Sango and Miroku, who shook their heads. "I was just playing, Inu!"

Inuyasha chased her in circles around the couch until he finally pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He straddled her waist and grinned evilly. "Y'know, Kagome…I still remember all your ticklish spots…"

Kagome shook her head as his fingers ran up and down her sides. "Please don't…Inuyasha, no! STOP!! Ahahaha…Inu…stop it!!" She tossed and turned, fighting for breath through her laughter. "I-Inu…can't…can't breathe!"

Inuyasha grinned, pulling his fingers away. "Well, you got what you deserved…" He helped her sit up and pulled her to her feet. "Help Sango and Miroku make popcorn and stuff, okay? I'm going to go dry off."

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay. Hurry, though, or we'll start the movie without you."

Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs and Sango smiled knowingly. "Kagome…you still like him, don't you?"

Kagome blushed. "What?"

Miroku sighed. "It's quite obvious, Kagome…and we're your best friends. You don't have to hide anything from us!"

Kagome pulled a blanket out of the nearby closet and unfolded it onto the floor. "Thanks guys…"

Sango smiled warmly at her. "So, Kagome…you still haven't told us! What've you been up to all these years?"

Miroku sat down on the couch, listening intently as Kagome began to speak. "Well, I've been studying, mostly…I don't have the money for law school, so I decided to try and be a nurse. I really like helping people, and I'm not squeamish…"

Sango nodded. "You'd make a great nurse, Kagome!" She disappeared into the kitchen, saying something about popcorn and ice cream.

Inuyasha stomped down the stairs, holding an armful of pillows. "I take it you're all staying the night? It's Friday, after all."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who looked at Kagome. Kagome blushed. "Oh, well…I guess…if it's okay…"

"Well, it's not like I'm giving you a choice, wench." Inuyasha dumped the pillows on the floor, scratching his ear delicately with his clawed finger. "I don't feel like getting dressed and driving you home."

Kagome smiled softly. "It's not like I have a home to go to," she muttered, thinking no one heard her. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, but before he could say anything, Sango came in, holding two bowls of popcorn and a gallon of ice cream.

Inuyasha stared at the ice cream. "Jeez, Sango, are you depressed or what?" He narrowly avoided the spoon that Sango threw at him. "What the hell?!"

Kagome laughed. "Let's start the movie! I wanna watch 'Without A Paddle,' first."

"I agree," Miroku and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

Sango put the video in the VCR and joined Miroku on the couch, casting him a single, warning glance before curling up beside him. Inuyasha sat down on the floor with his back resting against the couch, patting the space beside him. "C'mon, Kagome."

She stared at the scene. Sango and Miroku, cuddling on the couch. Inuyasha on the floor, waiting for her. Waiting…Always waiting.

'It's just like high school,' she thought. 'Almost as though I never left.' She sat down beside Inuyasha and smiled warmly. "I'm glad you found me, Inuyasha."

He blushed. "Me, too…I really missed you, ya know."

Kagome leaned into his shoulder as the movie started, and Sango flicked off the lights. "Yeah, I know…but everything's fine, now…right?"

"Right," Inuyasha said. "Nothing could take you from me, now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it!! This chapter was PURE FLUFF!! You may now rinse and spit, ladies and gentlemen! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Moonlight Tragedy

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenager girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long to update…I have been pretty busy lately. This chapter is longer than the others by about 1,000 words, so I think I made up for the delay…ENJOY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter Four**

_**Ch. 4: Moonlight Tragedy  
**_

**Recap**

_Kagome leaned into his shoulder as the movie started, and Sango flicked off the lights. "Yeah, I know…but everything's fine, now…right?"_

"_Right," Inuyasha said. "Nothing could take you from me, now."_

**End Recap**

Kagome groaned slightly as the sun mercilessly peeked through the curtains on the living room window. She snuggled deeper into her blanket, muttering bitterly as she yawned. A soft snore caused her to open her chocolate-hued eyes. She looked behind her and gasped lightly. Draped around her were Inuyasha's bare arms, which were attached to his bare chest. Her face turned multiple shades of red, but a smile formed on her lips when she saw the peaceful look on Inuyasha's handsome face. Gently, Kagome reached up and stroked Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha's amber eyes twitched lazily, but he didn't wake. He tightened his hold on her, burying his nose into her neck. "…Kags…"

Kagome smiled and gently crawled out of his embrace, missing his warmth as soon as she left it. After stretching multiple times and showering, she headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast. It took her a bit to find what she needed, but soon the house was filled with the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast.

After the food was done cooking, Kagome set it out to cool, grabbing a piece of toast and seating herself at the dining room table. Images of the past two days flooded her mind, and already she could feel tears dripping from her brown eyes and onto the table.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice pierced the silence. Kagome jerked her head up, smiling half-heartedly.

"G-Good morning, Sango…" Kagome wiped her eyes as Sango sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango glanced at her, confusion in her eyes. "Did something happen? I know it's been awhile, but you can still trust me!"

"That's just it, Sango…I've been gone so long, and…and I c-can't help but feel left out, you know?" Kagome sniffed, lowering her head in shame. "I gave this all up…b-because I didn't want to be in the way…"

"Kagome, you stupid girl." Sango looked up as Miroku walked in the room, wearing nothing but his purple, checkered pajama pants. "Miroku, come here." Miroku's sleepy look disappeared when he saw Kagome's teary face.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"She's upset because she left," Sango said lowly. "She regrets leaving."

"I'm sorry, you guys…" Kagome's face brightened slightly. "I guess my leaving caused more trouble than if I were to stay, huh?"

"You were never any trouble," Miroku assured. "In fact, we gave you trouble…Remember when me and Inuyasha got a week's worth of detention for dumping pink paint in the football team's laundry basket?" They laughed at the memory. Miroku ruffled her hair. "Every time we EVER got after-school detention, you would skip cheerleading to bring us home-made snacks."

"I remember that," a gruff voice said. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha, munching away at a piece of bacon. "Those were some damn good snacks…Didn't you get kicked off the squad because you missed so many meetings?"

"Yes," Kagome said, laughing. "I only missed those meetings because of you three!"

"Now, wait a minute," Sango said. "Don't count me with them! I was never in detention!" They glared at her until she looked away uncomfortably. "Okay, maybe…ten or eleven times…"

"Try thirty or forty," Inuyasha snorted. He sat on the table, folding his legs under him. "You were constantly getting into fights and beating up other bullies…" He glanced at Kagome as he ate. "Did you make this?"

Kagome nodded, beaming when he flashed her a thumbs-up sign. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. After getting changed, the gang ate and talked, laughing at old memories and new ones.

"Kagome," Sango said. "Let's go to the Moonlight café."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and both of them nodded, looking at Kagome expectantly. She smiled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't have any clothes…"

"No problem," Inuyasha said. "We'll stop at your place. I want to see it, anyway."

"Yeah," Sango said, eyes lighting up. "C'mon, Kags! We'll have a sleepover at your house tonight!"

"Um, n-no…" Kagome paled, her heart racing madly in her chest. "No, um…my house is small, and filthy…you guys don't wanna go there, do you? I'll just go get my clothes out of the dryer and we'll go to the café."

Inuyasha watched her run upstairs, switching glances with Miroku and Sango before nodding and following her. When he reached the top of the stairs, the saltine scent of tears reached his nose. He frowned and followed the scent until he reached the wash-room. He heard her stifled sobs and pushed open the door.

"…Kagome…?" She turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise as well as red and full of tears. She placed a shaky hand over her mouth as Inuyasha rushed to her side. The half-demon kneeled beside her, pulling her gently into his arms. "Sshhh…" He buried his nose in her hair and rubbed comforting circles into her back. "Hey…it's okay," he whispered.

"I-Inu…yasha…" Kagome's shoulders shook as she cried into his chest, burying her face into his black t-shirt. "I don't wanna…go back," she said brokenly. "I don't…wanna b-be lonely anymore!"

"You're not alone," Inuyasha said firmly. "Not anymore. I'm here."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears, sobbing. "I'm such a failure! I…I d-didn't want this future…I wanted to b-be successful…to p-prove everyone wrong…"

"Kagome…" Seeing his best friend like this was heartbreaking. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, his silver dog-ears drooping sadly. He pried Kagome's shaking hands from her ears and held them in his own, rough and clawed hands. "Kagome, I don't know what you did to be able to call yourself a failure, but listen to me." She turned her head away, ashamed, but Inuyasha grabbed her chin softly and turned her face back to meet his eyes. "Listen to me."

"Inuyasha, I –"

"I was always there for you…Don't you see, Kags? I will always be there for you. Whatever is going on, you can tell me." He smiled sadly. "No matter how much time we spent away, what us four had will never fade…it will never leave. So you don't have to worry about being left behind, okay? Because it won't happen."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck, smiling happily. "R-Really, Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Inuyasha blushed, scratching one of his ears with a claw. "Of course I am, stupid." He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You need to get dressed, and we'll go to the café…and no more waterworks, okay? You know I hate it when you cry."

Kagome nodded as she climbed out of his lap. "I guess…but I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it really that hard to move on without me?"

Inuyasha stood up, dusting himself off as he walked to the door. He paused, smiling sadly at her. "I wouldn't know, Kags…I never moved on." He left, leaving a shocked Kagome to get dressed and ready to go.

------------

"Oh my God, what a beautiful car!" Kagome climbed into the passenger seat of Inuyasha's blue convertible, laughing merrily as Inuyasha teased Miroku about his appearance.

"I'm telling ya, Miroku, you look like a dork!"

"What's wrong with wearing a purple t-shirt?" Miroku folded his arms across his chest. "I think it's a very calming, peaceful color."

"I think it's a stupid color," Inuyasha argued. "I have a reputation to uphold, and if I'm seen with you…"

"Relax," Kagome said as Inuyasha climbed in the driver's seat. "I think the only one who'll ruin your reputation will be you." Inuyasha looked over at her, amusement in his eyes.

"You know, you're not as funny as you think you are," he said. He reached over and pulled the hair-tie from her hair. "I'm taking this."

"Hey!" Kagome reached for it, but Inuyasha held it over his head. "Inu, give it back!"

"Maybe…not," he said. "I can drive with one hand, you know."

Sango, having jumped into the back seat with Miroku, swiftly took the hair-tie from his fingers, handing it to Kagome. "Well, Inuyasha, now you don't have to drive with one hand."

Kagome grinned, pulling her hair back up into a ponytail. "Thanks, Sango."

"No problem," Sango said, smiling. "I can't wait until we get to the café…it'll bring back so many memories!"

It didn't take long for Kagome to realize that Inuyasha lived in their old neighborhood. As they drove through the small district, the others watched as Kagome's eyes widened with recognition. They knew she was watching memories pass by as they kept driving, not what was happening at the moment. Inuyasha smirked at her faraway expression as they passed the park, where children were playing on the swings and in the sandbox.

"We'll have to go when it's dark," he said. "But we can go tonight if you want."

"What?" Kagome looked over at him. "Are you serious?"

"Well, duh. I haven't been there in awhile, either. Not since…right after graduation," he said slowly. "I guess it'll be a three year reunion for both of us."

"You mean it, Inuyasha? That'd be so cool!" She leaned over and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. "Thanks a lot, Inu!"

Sango and Miroku laughed at the blush on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Ooh, Inuyasha's got a girlfriend!"

Kagome blushed as well. "Shut up, you guys!" They only laughed.

When they reached the Moonlight Café, Inuyasha parked and walked around the car, opening the door for Kagome. The girl could not keep the smile from her face. "I wanted to come here so badly," she told the others softly as she stepped out of the car. "I was on my way, actually, and that's when I was mauled by Inuyasha."

"Hey, I saved your life, wench." Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his, leading her to the door. "C'mon, guys. My treat."

"All you can eat," Miroku called, running past them into the café. "Come on, Sango, Kagome!"

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said, holding the door open for the ladies. "Lunch only."

The girls thanked him and walked inside, following Miroku to one of the booths by the window. They all sat down, Sango next to Miroku, and Inuyasha next to Kagome. Kagome sat beside the window, staring out into the middle of town. Right across the street was the library…and her home.

"Kagome, what do you want?" Kagome was pulled out of her reverie by Inuyasha's voice. She smiled.

"Do they still have the salad?" Inuyasha nodded and she handed him her unused menu. "I guess I'll have that, then. With Italian dressing, please."

The waitress came and left. Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "Hey, how's your brother doing?"

"Exceptionally well," Inuyasha remarked. "He's an attorney, you know, so he was bound to have the highest salary of the both of us."

"Wait," Kagome said. "You never told me what you do!"

"I'm a photographer," he said. Miroku leaned over the table.

"He's a great photographer," Miroku corrected. "Don't you remember all the photos he took of us?"

"Yes…they were beautiful," she recalled, turning to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you found a career that you can have fun with."

"I'm a DJ," Miroku said proudly. "I play music at school dances and stuff."

Kagome nodded. "So, you must have loads of stereo equipment…"

"Oh, you have no idea," Sango groaned. "There's no room for it, either."

A loud yell jerked them from their conversation.

"HEY!! NOBODY MOVE, OR YOU'LL GET SHOT!!" Three men, all wearing black and holding assorted guns, burst into the café. "YOU! CASHIER! PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THIS BAG!!" He threw a backpack at her and motioned for one of the other men to watch her.

Inuyasha paled and gently shoved Kagome under the table, positioning his legs so that she would not be seen. Miroku did the same to Sango. Under the table, Sango and Kagome shivered with fear. They could tell that those men were not humans, but demons. Kagome reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha held her hand against the seat, squeezing it reassuringly. Suddenly,

"Hey! You, with the silver hair!"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and she clutched Inuyasha's hand tighter. She heard footsteps approaching their table. 'No, please…Not us…why us?' She silently prayed for protection against these demons.

"What do you want?" Kagome stifled a squeak. That was Inuyasha's voice. Why was he answering that way? They would try to shoot him for sure! Sango grabbed Kagome's other hand and smiled weakly, telling her that it would be alright.

"You're a half-demon, aren't you, dog-boy?"

"So what if I am?" Inuyasha growled lightly.

"Get over here, half-breed." The criminal pointed his gun at the other hostages, grouped in the corner. "Or they get shot."

Of course, Inuyasha stood up, still clutching Kagome's hand. His hand was shaking slightly, and Kagome knew that he was scared. She gasped as three loud gunshots went off above her head. Beside her, Sango screamed.

At their feet, Inuyasha's motionless form hit the ground, blood pooling around him. Kagome lunged at his body, tears in her eyes. "NOOOO!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Inuyasha was shot…Please don't throw anything, the story isn't over, yet! I think this story had quite a bit of filler, but it was essential for later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Ever Lasting Feud: Miko vs Youkai

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenager girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long to update…I had to study for my upcoming finals…Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review, please!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter Five**

_**Ch. 5: The Ever-Lasting Feud; Miko vs Youkai  
**_

**Recap**

_Kagome gasped as three loud gunshots went off above her head. Beside her, Sango screamed. _

_At their feet, Inuyasha's motionless form hit the ground, blood pooling around him. Kagome lunged at his body, tears in her eyes. "NOOOO!!"_

**End Recap**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as Kagome leapt out from under the table, the man who had shot Inuyasha grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up to her feet.

"KAGOME!!" Miroku swung a fist at the demon, but to no use. The demon grabbed Miroku's arm and tossed him across the café like a rag doll. Sango got up and looked from Kagome to Miroku, fear and anger in her eyes.

"G-Go to Miroku," Kagome said. "See if he's okay!"

"Always so selfless," the demon said. He grinned maniacally. "You and you're friends might remember me…My name's Naraku."

"N-Naraku…?" Kagome's grey eyes widened.

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of Kagome's Junior year of high school, and the school was in full lockdown mode. A man named Naraku had entered the building with a gun, and was searching for a single, unknown person. Once he realized that the students were hiding, he made the name of his prey very clear:_

"_Kagome…Kagome Higurashi! I know you're in one of these rooms!" The man's voice echoed off the halls. Inside one of the math classrooms, Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest. _

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Kagome and several others screamed as the classroom door flew open, landing on the door with a 'thud.' Naraku stepped inside, a pistol in his hand. Inuyasha clutched her tightly to his chest, scooting back behind the teacher's desk, out of sight. They trembled together, and while they hid, Inuyasha whispered comforting things into her hair. He made promises to protect her, he told her he loved her…he vowed to kill anyone who lay a harmful hand on her._

_The police came just in time. Naraku was shot twice in the chest and arrested, knowing that as a demon, those bullets could not kill him. He was taken to a prison facility and sentenced to life in prison, having been allowed no probation._

**End Flashback**

Kagome went limp from shock. Naraku threw her beside Inuyasha's body, sneering as she sat unmoving by her love.

"It seems the miko has returned to her mutt," he said, obviously disgusted. He pointed his gun at Kagome's head. "Well, I'd hate to keep you two apart for long…"

Kagome didn't move. A shout directed her attention to Sango, who leapt at Naraku with a knife in her hand. Sango's knife sliced his shoulder open, eliciting a roar from the demon before he sent her crashing into a table.

Miroku grabbed a broom handle, walking carefully forward, even as he limped from a gash in his left leg. While Naraku's attention was turned on Sango, Miroku smashed the stick over Naraku's head. Naraku fell to the ground. He ran over to Sango, gently lifting her up. "C'mon, Sango…We have to get these people out of here!" Together they began helping people out of the front door. When they were the only two left, Sango began tending to the gash on Miroku's leg.

Kagome stayed motionless by Inuyasha's side, watching the scene in slow-motion. Inuyasha's bloody hand was clutched in hers, and she was stroking his hair lightly. "Help me," she whispered. "Inuyasha…I'm so scared…I don't know what to do."

One of the two gunmen, who had been watching Naraku's display of hatred toward the couple, pointed his gun at Kagome and fired.

BAM!

Kagome gasped as the table behind her exploded into splinters. She whirled around to face the man who had tried to shoot her. He fired again at the frozen girl. At the last second, she was jerked aside. Looking up at her savior, tears filled her eyes. "You…You're…?"

Beside her kneeled Inuyasha, covered in blood and panting heavily. One hand clutched at his chest, the other wrapped around her shoulders. He growled angrily.

"That bastard again…" He looked down at her with serious amber eyes. "Kagome, I made a promise 5 years ago, at the beginning of Junior year, remember? I made that promise…No way I can die now…"

"Y-Yes…" Tears spilled over onto her cheeks, streaming from the young woman's grey orbs as she hugged the half-demon. "Yes, I remember…" Inuyasha smiled warmly, hugging her back briefly. "You have to get out of here, okay, Kagome? Get the others out, too. I'm going to finish this guy off for good."

"B-But Inuyasha! You're hurt, and I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be right behind you," Inuyasha said. He climbed to his feet, wincing slightly at the sharp pains he felt in his chest. "Just get out of here!"

"No, Inu-"

"Dammit, Kagome, don't you get it?!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders firmly, but gently. "I lost you once," he said softly. "I…I could never forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers again."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome wrapped a supportive arm around his back. "Then you can understand how I would feel if I lost you," she replied gently. "I won't leave."

"How romantic," Naraku spat. "I'm going to end this damn thing once and for all!" He glowed a sickly purple as he transformed. Tentacles shot out at the couple, but Inuyasha managed to leap out of the way with Kagome in his arms.

"What do you have against us?" Inuyasha asked, setting Kagome down on her feet. "What did we ever do to you?"

Naraku smirked. "Not you, Inuyasha…I have a grudge against Kagome." At the confused and threatening looks he received from the half-demon and priestess, he continued. "Kagome's ancestor, Kikyo, was an extremely powerful priestess. Her powers have been passed down from generation to generation, which makes that despicable wench in your arms a miko," he sneered.

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws at the word 'wench.'

"For centuries, my family has hunted yours, Kagome. To destroy the world's most powerful priestess bloodline, that is the ultimate revenge. Mikos destroy demons…purify them, then send them to hell. Now, I'm going to send you to hell!"

"Not on my life," Inuyasha roared, charging at Naraku. Naraku laughed and shot a tentacle toward the half-demon. Inuyasha had to leap away to avoid being impaled by the filthy appendage.

Kagome was frozen, absorbing the new information. She knew that the Higurashi's had been powerful priests and priestesses, but Naraku's ancestors hunting her own? That was new…She suddenly remembered something her Grandfather had told her once.

"_You are the reincarnation of the great Kikyo. She was the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon no Tama," he said. "Kikyo was slain viciously by the sinister Onigumo, who lusted after her. Of course, Kikyo was pure, and did not accept something so vile."_

Kagome strained her mind. She knew more about him…she had to! "Onigumo…"

Naraku froze, turning to look at her with angry fire in her eyes. "What did you just say?" He lashed out at her with a whip-like tentacle, but Inuyasha sliced it to ribbon before it could touch the girl. "You dare speak that name?"

"Onigumo killed Kikyo," Kagome said. "He wanted her, but she refused. So he killed her."

"Oh, is that all you know?" Naraku laughed loudly, causing shivers to run up and down Kagome and Inuyasha's spines. "My father also killed your grandmother," he said. "My brother killed your aunt and uncle…"

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief. Inuyasha leapt to her side, snarling at Naraku. He felt Kagome begin to shake. Whether it was due to anger or sorrow, Inuyasha had no idea, but either way, Naraku was going to pay.

"Let me guess, dear child…you and the rest of the city heard that they were accidents? What a lame excuse. No, Kagome, your relatives were murdered. Your aunt wasn't sick. Your uncle and grandfather didn't drown, and your uncle certainly didn't fall to his death while on vacation. They were all murdered."

Kagome started to sag, her heart slowly ripping and tearing. Tears blurred her vision. A soft whimper escaped her lips. "No…it…it can't be true…"

Inuyasha leapt at Naraku to try and halt the demon's hurtful words. Naraku batted him away, sending him through a wall. He climbed out of the debris, growling slightly. Naraku chuckled.

"Oh yes, now I'm starting to remember…I've only killed one Higurashi so far," he said. "A young man..." An evil grin appeared on his lips. He walked steadily toward the girl, tapping his chin with his finger in mock thought. "His name is right there on the tip of my tongue…"

Kagome dropped to her knees. "N-No…Please…No…"

Naraku smiled wickedly. "I believe the police blamed it on a car accident…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? For those of you who don't remember earlier in the story, Kagome was devastated because her father died in a car accident. Sound familiar? Ooh, Naraku's so evil! I apologize to those of you who didn't appreciate Inuyasha's "death." I made it better though, see? Well, thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Reviewer Thanks

_**Story:**_ Moonlight Café

_**Author:**_ Yokai-Shadow

_**Chapters:**_ 5

**A/N:**

Don't you hate it when someone interrupts the story to write author notes to thank the reviewers? I do, usually. But now I fully understand the need to thank reviewers!! They're awesome! Right? Right.

Thanks to all you reviewers out there!! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I'm glad so many people took the time to read it! 43 reviews so far!! I can't believe it!!

_**TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**_

Janyasha

jay22

sesshoumarukagomeforever23

Lola-Sasuke555

oldestmaiden

Kirby and Jordan

SaKuRa262

ashpea124

O-Mega Lead

animeluver123

sango mumbo bum

Lady Otori

casidy

UnForgottenMemories

Silver-Theif-Maker

xXbeautifullyshatteredXx

a Susie Kablooie

MeiunTenshi

Kylexi

hanyou-girl-1

SoraxRiku18

Fallen Ice Princess

Linwe

Tweak3013

MyInuyashaObsession

disneyrulz23

(keep in mind that most of you reviewed more than once)

Thank you guys SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews!! You have no idea (or maybe some of you do) what it's like to come home from an exhausting day at school to see a handful of compliments on my stories in my inbox.

It's beautiful!! Thanks a lot, you guys!!

**UPDATE:** **5-24-07**

Chapter 6 will be up shortly. I'm expecting to be finished within the next couple days, but action scenes tend to be my weakness, so there will be many hours, late at night, of editing. sigh But I'm excited! Hope you are, too! I'll have it up soon!


	7. Miko vs Youkai: Part II

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenager girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: OMG, it's been so long! Sorry for taking so long to update…I have been SO busy…Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review, please!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter Six**

_**Ch. 6: The Ever Lasting Feud; Miko vs Youkai, Part II  
**_

**Recap**

_An evil grin appeared on his lips. He walked steadily toward the girl, tapping his chin with his finger in mock thought. "His name is right there on the tip of my tongue…"_

_Kagome dropped to her knees. "N-No…Please…No…"_

_Naraku smiled wickedly. "I believe the police blamed it on a car accident…?"_

**End Recap**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha watched Kagome crumple to the ground in shock and sorrow. As he stepped forward to go to her side where he belonged, it finally hit him. Naraku was to blame for all of Kagome's misfortune. She had been so devastated when her father died. She had nearly given up school, and many of her so-called 'friends' abandoned her. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"You…It was all you!" He saw red tint his vision and roared, leaping at Naraku with his claws flexed. Naraku had no time to react as Inuyasha's claws ripped through his chest. With an agonizing scream, the evil demon knocked Inuyasha back toward Kagome, who opened her arms to catch him. The force of the strike sent them both skidding across the floor.

Kagome lifted herself off the floor into a kneeling position. She reached a tentative hand up to her forehead, feeling the warm blood that trickled down the side of her face. A look of surprise adorned her face. Beside her, Inuyasha struggled to sit up, his whole body heaving as he coughed up puddles of blood.

Sango launched herself at Naraku, running him through with a bread knife she had found by the counter. Miroku followed after her, hitting him as hard as he could with a large frying pan that had been thrown at one of Naraku's gunmen. The edge of the metal pan collided with the back of Naraku's neck, but nothing happened. They rushed to their friends' sides.

"Inuyasha!! Kagome!!"

Naraku clutched his chest, smirking confidently as he began to heal himself. He picked up his gun, twirling it around in his hands. His figure flickered, and he appeared beside Kagome. There was a sickening squelch, and the fingers on Naraku's left hand lengthened into vine-like appendages.

Kagome screamed as a purple barrier surrounded her. She clenched her bloody hands into fists and pounded on the glass-like dome.

"No! Naraku, stop!" Her voice reached deaf ears. In a flash, Naraku's tentacles had wrapped themselves around her friends' necks, strangling them. Kagome watched her friends struggling and sobbed. "Help…Someone help, I…I don't know what to do…"

Inuyasha roared as the tentacles bound his hands together, and then his ankles. His eyes squeezed shut as an outraged cry ripped from his throat.

Kagome covered her ears and sobbed. "I don't know how to stop him…I…I don't know how to save them!!" A bright light emerged from Kagome's chest. She stared in shock as the light spread over her, and she felt a sudden warmth flowing through her veins. She closed her eyes and felt all her physical pain disappearing. The young woman opened her eyes to find that the barrier had disappeared.

Naraku growled at her. "You little wench! How dare you take that form?" He released the two humans and half-demon in his grasp, swinging his gun toward Kagome and pulling the trigger.

Sango clutched at Miroku's arm and watched, unable to do anything else. "Kagome!" They covered their eyes as a brilliant flash of blue erupted in the café. When the light faded, Sango and Miroku stared at the scene before them.

Kagome kneeled in front of Naraku, holding a bow that was made of light. A matching arrow stuck out of Naraku's chest. Behind Naraku stood Inuyasha, having impaled the evil demon with his clawed hand. He ripped his hand out and wiped the blood off onto his pants. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his now-golden eyes.

"Hey…Kagome, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Kagome watched Naraku hit the ground with a thud, his eyes wide with horror and fear. She watched her bow and arrow fade away as she stood up. "What about you, Inuyasha? You idiot! Why do you always fight so recklessly?"

"Hey, I saved your life, ingrate!"

"What? I obviously could have taken care of myself!!" Kagome looked around. "Weren't there two other criminals?"

Sango pointed to two figures slumped in a corner, obviously unconscious. "Don't worry, Miroku and I took care of those two!" Miroku smiled at her and embraced her. Sango kissed him softly as she leaned into him. "I'm glad you're okay, Miroku."

"Yeah…you're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Sango looked herself over. "I'm fine."

Kagome smiled, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys…" A whimper escaped her lips as she buried her face in the half-demon's chest. "I'm so weak…"

"Don't be stupid," he scolded softly, ruffling her hair. "You saved us all." Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement as Kagome rushed over to give them a hug. She sniffed, drawing Inuyasha into the group embrace.

"I was so scared, you guys! I thought I was going to lose you…"

Miroku laughed. "Don't worry, Kagome. You can't get rid of us that easily."

The police showed up seconds later, and each of the four friends submitted their statements before heading back to Inuyasha's. The cops arrested the two unconscious men and questioned them. Oddly enough, neither of them knew how they got to the café. It seemed that Naraku had been controlling them.

Once they reached Inuyasha's house, Sango and Miroku headed up to the guest bedroom to rest after the day's activities. Kagome collapsed on the couch and fell asleep where she lay, snoring softly. Inuyasha, of course, changed out of his blood-stained clothes and into a pair of green pajama pants. He gently lifted Kagome up off the couch and shifted her farther down so that he could have a place to sit. Snatching the remote off the table, the half-demon turned on the news.

A woman with short black hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen. "This afternoon, three men with guns entered the Moonlight Café, intending to steal the money and leave. However, the leader of the three, Naraku Horima (a/n: had to make it up) pulled his gun and began shooting at the civilians inside." Her expression changed to a look of surprise. "One of the customers in the café, in order to protect the others, stabbed Naraku in the heart with a bread knife. The other two gunmen ran, but were restrained by the police before they could escape. The owner of the Moonlight Café, Sakeshi Yuki, stated that…"

Inuyasha sighed, switching off the TV. He gazed at the girl on the couch beside him, stroking her hair softly. His eyes closed and he drifted into an easy sleep, his fingers still entwined in the girl's hair.

"Kagome…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my goodness!! How was it? Sorry if it sucked… I tried really hard to stay focused, but ever since we bought that new house, we've been moving and reconstructing, and painting, and ugh. Not to mention my computer was screwed up for awhile, so I couldn't open the file for this story…It was hell. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Don't worry, the epilogue will be sweet, concluding, and loooonnggg…to make up for the delay in updates. Thanks so much, you reviewers out there, I appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Reunion

**Title**: The Moonlight Café

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha, as I've said before, but I DO own the plot. I dreamt it, and it was freaky. I hate dreams that are like stories…

**Rating**: T, for everyone's – mostly Inuyasha's – Language.

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Pairings**: InuKag, MirSan

**Summary**: Kagome was the perfect example of a teenage girl: she got straight A's, played sports, ate healthy, and even did community service. 3 years later, after the tragic death of her father, she's on the streets, living in an old library storage shed. Can her old friend Inuyasha and their favorite café help her regain her spirit? AU

**A/N**: OMG, it's been so long! Sorry for taking so long to update…I have been SO busy…I lied, too. There will be a couple more chapters before the epilogue, because I realized that Kagome's family still doesn't even know that Kagome's okay…Well, enjoy the story, and don't forget to review, please!!

* * *

**The Moonlight Cafe, Chapter 8**

_**Ch. 8: Reunion**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

_A woman with short black hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen. _

"_This afternoon, three men with guns entered the Moonlight Café, intending to steal the money and leave. However, the leader of the three, Naraku Horima (a/n: had to make it up) pulled his gun and began shooting at the civilians inside." _

_Her expression changed to a look of surprise. "One of the customers in the café, in order to protect the others, stabbed Naraku in the heart with a bread knife. The other two gunmen ran, but were restrained by the police before they could escape. The owner of the Moonlight Café, Sakeshi Yuki, stated that…"_

**End Recap**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 8: Reunion**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, wake up."

The half-demon's ears twitched as he lazily opened his golden eyes. He blinked away his blurry vision and found himself face-to-face with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He grinned.

"Hi, Kags."

Kagome chuckled. "Come on, Inuyasha…you've been sleeping for hours! Everyone's already showered and changed. It's your turn, so hurry up and get dressed!"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over on the couch, smirking tiredly. "Lemme sleep, woman."

"Inuyasha! You said you'd take me to the park _weeks ago_!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Get your ass off that couch!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice took on a threatening growl and Inuyasha climbed off the couch, grumbling stubbornly as he stomped up the stairs. Kagome giggled at the smirk that she had seen on his lips. "Hurry up, Inu! I wanna go! It's been years!"

Sango passed Inuyasha as she walked down the stairs, smiling sweetly. "Kagome, you're as aggressive as ever! How are you?"

"I'm still a bit exhausted," Kagome admitted. "Inuyasha and I went to visit my father's grave, as you know… And I've really been wanting to catch up with my family these past weeks."

"Do you think your mom'll freak out?"

"Well…If she does, I hope it's in a good way…"

Inuyasha came down the stairs and instantly noticed that Kagome seemed stressed. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slightly.

"What's the matter, Kags? You seem kinda tense…"

Kagome smiled softly and looked back at him, her eyes silently pleading with him for an unknown cause. Well, he was about to found out.

"Inuyasha? Can we…can we go see my family, please?" Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, showing that he had obviously not been expecting her question. He smiled reassuringly.

"Of course," he said. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." They pulled apart and headed toward the door. Inuyasha handed Kagome her jacket, blushing slightly as she smiled warmly at him.

"Sango, we'll be back sometime today, okay?" Inuyasha faked a smile, waiting until Kagome was out of earshot to give Sango a quick hug. "If I don't come back alive…you're one of my best friends, and I want my pictures of Kagome buried with me. Okay?" He gulped. "Pray for me..."

Sango laughed, pushing him out the door. "If you die on Kagome, I'll bury pictures of Miroku and Sesshomaru with you."

Inuyasha suddenly found the will to live as he joined Kagome in his car. They drove in silence, Kagome occasionally fidgeting, while Inuyasha cast concerned glances at his best friend, and lifetime crush. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome as they pulled up to the Higurashi Shrine; Kagome's childhood home. "Kagome…"

"Yes, Inu?" Kagome drummed her fingers on the dashboard nervously. Why shouldn't be nervous? She had all but run away from home and not keep in touch for three years…

"I know you're nervous, but seriously. You'll be fine. Your mother isn't going to lash out at you or anything." Inuyasha frowned. "She thinks I kidnapped you and that I'm hiding you somewhere…"

"Well, mothers tend to over-react when their children go missing," Kagome said. "And I was always with you growing up, so she probably thought that you convinced me to run off and get married," she added, chuckling softly. "She must expect me to show up one day with a ring on my finger and a kid in my arms!"

Inuyasha said nothing, but Kagome saw something flash in his eyes that she did not recognize. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'No use for wishful thinking…' They got out of Inuyasha's car and headed up the pain-stakingly long stairs. ("God damn stairs," Inuyasha muttered.) ("Inuyasha, you can't say that at a shrine!") When they reached the top, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm gently. Kagome looked back at him, her gray eyes questioning his actions.

"Inuyasha?"

"I would have," he said. His amber eyes pierced through her. "I would have asked you, but..."

Kagome stared at him through wide eyes, wondering if he was referring to their short marriage conversation. Before she could say anything,

"K-Ka…Kagome?!"

She turned to see a boy about twelve years old, with short, wavy brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

"Sota?" Kagome smiled warmly at him as he walked toward her. "Look at you! You're so old now!"

The preteen flung himself into her arms, hugging her as tightly as possible. He sobbed hoarsely into her shoulder.

"Sis! You're back! You're alive!"

Kagome had sworn that not a single tear would be shed during this visit, but that promise was shot to hell when Sota, her baby brother, started bawling in her arms. She let her tears fall silently as she rubbed comforting circles into his back.

"Of course I'm alive!"

"You didn't call, or write, or even visit! And you weren't in the phone book, and you never said goodbye!" Sota hiccupped and looked up at her. "Mom blamed Inuyasha, but she thought…after Dad died…that you might be dead, too…"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm right here," she said. "And you can expect more visits from me, okay? That is, if Mom isn't too mad at me for leaving…" She gently pulled away from Sota (who was busy wiping his eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of his hero, Inuyasha), and headed toward the main house. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she opened the sliding shoji doors and stepped into the main hallway.

"Oh, Sota! Is that you? I left your lunch on the table, dear." Kagome's heart leapt at the sound of her mother's kind voice.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Kemari Higurashi stepped into the hallway. She caught sight of Kagome and stopped dead in her tracks. She took a disbelieving step forward, her dark, hazelnut-colored eyes full of tears. "Is…Is that you, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Mom…It's me." Kagome barely had time to finish her sentence before finding herself being crushed to her mother in a caring embrace.

"Oh, Kagome! My baby!" Kemari cried with relief, holding her daughter to her, cradling her to her chest. "Don't you ever leave me like that again…Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?"

"Sorry, Mom…" Kagome cried into her mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

Inuyasha and Sota entered through the front door about an hour and a half later, but Kagome and Kemari Higurashi were still crying in each other's arms. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Women…"

Kagome looked up with a glare that could turn Inuyasha into a puddle. He yelped and hid behind Sota. When Kemari and Kagome finally let go of each other and wiped away their tears, Kagome hugged her brother again. "It's good to see you again, brother."

"Yeah…You too."

Kagome watched as her mom sniffed and reached out to hug Inuyasha. Inuyasha nervously hugged her back. The young woman tilted her head to the side in confusion, noticing the half-demon's hesitance. "Why are you suddenly so shy around my mom, Inu?"

He mumbled something incoherently. Kemari laughed. "Well, when he first showed up after you guys' graduation…I sorta took out my frustration from your disappearance on him…"

"Mom, what did you do?"

Inuyasha blushed, obviously embarrassed. "She threw me down the shrine stairs with super-human strength after nearly beating me to death with her broom."

Kagome tried her hardest, but she could not hold back the stream of laughter that burst from her lips as she hugged him comfortingly. "My poor Inu…"

Inuyasha huffed and glanced at Kagome's mom. "Um…you know that I didn't kidnap her…right?"

"Of course, dear. But Kagome, why don't you guys stay for lunch and tell us about what you've been up to these past three years?"

Before Kagome could refuse, Inuyasha gently pulled her into the kitchen, staring at her with a stern look in his eyes that told her, _you're not going to get out of telling us this time. I'm going to find out whether you like it or not._

Kagome allowed herself to be seated between Inuyasha and Sota and sighed, hoping, praying even, that she would have the strength to go through with the small tale she would tell them. It shouldn't matter…these people were her family!! But she knew that if Inuyasha were to find out where and how she had been living…She winced, faking a smile when her mother put a plate of sashimi in front of her. She had suddenly lost her appetite. Her mother grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. Inuyasha on her right...Sota on her left...Her mom in front of her. Kagome felt cornered. Her mother's voice broke through her awkward thoughts.

"So, Kagome…What do you do for a living?"

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Sorry for the long, long, long LONG time it took to update…I kinda lost my momentum with this story. But I'm rolling again! Thanks so much, you reviewers out there, I appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. Emotional Confession

"Kira

**A/N: So yeah…sorry for the late update!! I just wasn't really motivated…**

**This is a birthday update for ****kagome past and present.**** Thanks for the review and the motivation!**

**--**

"_So, Kagome…What do you do for a living?"_

Kagome mentally flinched, her fears confirmed, as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She smiled again, poking uninterestedly at a piece of sashimi on her plate.

"I've been studying medicine," she said honestly. "I want to be a pediatrician."

"You'd be so good at it," her mother crooned proudly. "You're such a dear with kids, Kagome. Which reminds me…" She glanced at Inuyasha suspiciously. "When can I expect some grandkids?"

"Uh, mom…" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle nervously as Inuyasha choked on his coffee, which only made the half-demon glare at her. "Mom, it's not like that."

Her mother giggled childishly and sighed. "Grandchildren with puppy ears…it's every mother's dream, Kagome! Hurry up and…" She ranted on about something that made Inuyasha blush darker than she'd ever seen.

Usually Kagome wouldn't have enjoyed the awkward turn this subject had taken, but the longer they continued on their tangent, the longer she could rethink her story. She chuckled and beamed at Inuyasha.

"The dog ears are the best part of him sometimes," she joked. Inuyasha's ears drooped in mock sorrow, but he couldn't hide the small smile on his lips.

"You mean you only love me for my ears?!"

Kagome's mother laughed.

"Oh, my dears…I've missed this too much." She stood, wiping her eyes and glancing at the clock on the wall. Three in the afternoon. "Oh, Sota! Your soccer game starts in half an hour!"

"Oh yeah!!" Sota jumped up and ran down the hall, probably to his room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was frowning at her.

"What?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head, looking back to where her mother began folding clothes into Sota's backpack.

"I just don't see how you could have given this up," he said. Kagome lowered her eyes sadly, remembering that Inuyasha was an orphan; He couldn't have this if he wanted it. Her family – besides her grandfather, that is – had all accepted Inuyasha into this family with open arms, eager to make him feel like he was apart of it. Had she taken that away from him when she disappeared?

"Kagome, wanna come watch the game? Please?" Sota hopped excitedly from one foot to the other, something he obviously hadn't grown out of while she was away. She chuckled and stood, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Sorry, Sota. I'm busy today."

"Aww."

Inuyasha smirked, having stood as well. "Don't worry about it, little brother. We'll be by to watch you win."

"Yes! Kagome, watch me, okay! I'll score the winning goal!"

"Okay, twerp, I'll be there," Kagome teased. Sota grimaced.

"Don't call me a twerp! I'm already a teenager!"

Kagome laughed and squeezed him in a hug. Sota hugged her back, and then bolted out the door. Kagome turned to her mother, who was wandering distractedly about the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, mom, I'll clean up. I wanted to stay a little while anyway."

"Oh, Kagome, thank you so much! There's food in the fridge; you didn't eat very much. You know where everything is, right?"

"Yes, mom." Her mother gave her a swift kiss goodbye on the check and strode quickly to the front door to meet Sota by the stairs. When their excited voices could be heard no longer, Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling as he scraped the dishes and put them in the sink. Kagome looked up from washing the table, glancing at him curiously.

"You've always been good at weaseling out of awkward situations," he said. "I'm not surprised you could do it now."

Kagome smiled, but said nothing. Inuyasha continued; this had obviously been bothering him for some time.

"I mean, I don't understand what's so bad about what you've been doing until now. You're healthy, you're still _you_." He turned. "What are you afraid of, Kagome?"

She tried to stall for time by going to grab the broom, but Inuyasha beat her to the door in a flash and blocked off her only escape. She stepped back in surprise. "I-Inuyasha, listen -"

"I've been listening, Kagome, but all I'm getting are half-truths and changes of subject!" He growled down at her. "Now I want the truth, do you understand me?"

"…Yes." And he did deserve it – it wasn't right to leave him in the dark when he had always looked out for her. She trembled slightly, afraid of what his reaction might be, but he calmed immediately, running his hand through his silver bangs.

"Why won't you tell anyone where you live?"

"Because I don't live anywhere," Kagome said softly. "I've been sleeping at the library."

Anger flashed golden in his eyes, but he controlled himself and sighed. "Why don't you have a job?"

"I…I just…" She shook her head, avoiding his eyes as tears gathered in hers. "After my father was killed, everyone expected me to be a failure…to go on in life as nothing but a loser. So I did." She sniffed, trying not to cry. _I made this choice,_ she thought, _and I can't go back now._

"You stupid girl. Stupid!" He snarled and grabbed her arm, dragging her forcefully up the stairs to where her room had been as a child. She winced as he threw open the door and shoved her inside. _Well,_ she thought, _that went well…_

Everything was the same; nothing had been touched. There were pictures of Inuyasha and the others on the walls, (which were still white) and her bed was still covered in stuffed animals and pink pillows.

"Is this what you wanted to give up? To prove people right?! People who didn't even know you? The real you?" Her tears fell freely now, but he didn't stop his attack. "Look at this life you left," he growled at her. "You were nothing but a coward!"

"Stop," she sobbed, pulling away. "Stop, I said I was sorry, leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone?!" Inuyasha was beyond angry, but Kagome knew he would never intentionally hurt her, even without his control. He growled at her. "You want me to leave alone while you sulk? Do you not want me to come back?!"

Kagome gasped and dropped to her knees, covering her red, swollen eyes with shaking fists as Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. A hoarse sob escaped her lips and his eyes widened in what looked like fear.

"Stop crying."

"I-I…I can't," she moaned shakily. She hiccupped and hugged herself on the floor, rocking herself as if to soothe away her own tears. _He's right,_ she thought miserably. _I made a huge mistake…_

"Kagome, get off the floor."

"N-No…"

"Come here," he said, sitting down on my bed. She didn't move, and he sighed, running a clawed hand through his silver bangs. "Look, Kags, I…I really missed you. And you're telling me that you've been throwing your life away, when I tried so hard to find you -"

Kagome felt her anger flare at his words and she stood, fists clenched.

"You can't have tried very hard, Inuyasha, I was right under your nose the whole time!" His look of shock and hurt pleased her, and she glared at him. "You act like you were in pain all this time you three spent looking for me, but at least you had each other!"

"Kagome -"

"Your lives went on," she hissed. "Be happy it didn't freeze in place like my own." Her tears returned and she blinked furiously to try and clear her vision. Inuyasha stood, ears brought back in displeasure as he stormed out of her room and slammed the door behind him. Kagome leapt slightly as the front door downstairs slammed moments later. She glanced out her window, barely catching the black and silver blur that raced toward the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. She glanced at her clock – 4 pm. Already?

Time flies when you're fighting with the love of your life.

Sota's soccer game would end in an hour. With a heavy sigh, Kagome headed downstairs and locked up the shrine. It would take awhile to get to the park, and she didn't want to miss Sota's 'winning goal.'

--

Kagome was only 6 blocks away from the park when a familiar, blue convertible pulled up beside her. She glanced over briefly, but said nothing. She heard a frustrated sigh.

"Get in the damn car, Kagome."

"I've lived around here long enough to know my way around. Thank you anyway," she said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha growled and sped a ways ahead, swerving onto the sidewalk in front of her. She stepped back in surprise as he flung himself out of the car and strode towards her. She frowned. "Are you insane?!"

"A little, but it's only because you drive me crazy," he answered cheekily. Before she could reply, he threw her over her shoulder and dumped her into the car, sliding into the driver's seat and speeding away toward the park. Kagome growled and folded her arms across her chest.

"You've gone insane."

"No." He paused, turning to smirk at her. "Perhaps."

"I want to walk," Kagome stated evenly.

"No you don't," he replied. Kagome grimaced, still avoiding his eyes.

"If you don't stop this car, I'm going to jump out while it's moving." She pulled on the door handle, and he slowed considerably.

"And you're calling me crazy?!" He looked at her door warily. "Just hear me out, Kags."

Kagome sighed, leaning back against the seat, and Inuyasha swerved into an empty parking spot. He shut off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"The game's about to end," he said. "Let's go watch your brother win." Before she could agree, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and tugged her along and he jogged toward the stands. Kagome gazed at him sadly. She needed to make things right, before her mistakes tore them apart.

"Kagome, look!" She spun around to watch the game, just in time to see Sota nut-meg the ball and kick it into the net. The stands erupted into cheers, and Inuyasha grinned down at her as she cheered loudly. Sota turned and spotted her, waving enthusiastically.

Kagome waved back, and suddenly everything felt fine. Maybe it was because she was with her family, celebrating her younger brother's achievement. Maybe it was because she could feel the warmth that flowed through her and Inuyasha's entwined fingers. She had a feeling it was both.

--

**A/N: This is NOT the last chapter. I'm not that cruel. Stay tuned for the next – and FINAL – chapter!! (Then an Epilogue.) Thanks, reviewers, your comments mean so much to me!!**


	10. Ready For the Future

"Kira

**A/N: So yeah…sorry for the late update!! I'm trying to work on an original story I'm getting published, so I've been sorta busy. ;**

**--**

_Kagome waved back, and suddenly everything felt fine. Maybe it was because she was with her family, celebrating her younger brother's achievement. Maybe it was because she could feel the warmth that flowed through her and Inuyasha's entwined fingers. She had a feeling it was both._

**Moonlight Café, Chapter 10:**

"Kagome, Kagome!" Sota ran up to them, excitement radiating from his features as he jumped up and down. "Did you see it? Did you see my goal? We won!!"

"Great job, Sota!" Kagome scooped her brother up into her arms, squeezing him with enthusiasm. "Maybe Mom will let us all go get pizza to celebrate!" She chuckled as he began squirming in her grasp, and released him.

"You think so, Sis? Wow, I'm gonna go ask!" He jumped away from them, laughing with his friends as they all ran toward Kemari. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand grip hers and turned to face him. He was staring at Sota, a sad look in his eyes.

"If you leave to go back to that life now," he said quietly, "you'll hurt them more."

"I know that," she hissed, her joy quickly fading. Inuyasha pulled her into his chest to ease her steadily growing discomfort. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Stay with me," he pleaded. "You can be with all of us again…like you never left."

Kagome hugged him tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She laughed. "I'd love to, Inuyasha."

"I…I love you, Kagome…It hurt so much when you disappeared…" He hugged her tighter. "I don't ever want that to happen again."

"I'm so sorry…I won't leave you again." She pulled away, smiling happily. "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving slowly against hers chastely, until they had to pull away for air. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, hungrily. Kagome pulled away as her mother's voice reached them.

"Aw! How sweet…Their first kiss!"

"Not even close," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome flushed and pulled away.

"About time," Sota grumbled. Inuyasha blushed, backing away slightly, and Kagome chuckled as her family gathered around them. "Sis, we're going out to eat pizza. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, Sota. Kagome still has some moving to do." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it. "She's moving in with me."

"Oh, Kagome, that's wonderful!" Kemari hugged her daughter, and then Inuyasha. "Be sure to visit more often! Maybe with a child or two!" She waved and led Sota and his friends away.

"Mom!" Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha pulled her away before her mother could further humiliate them. But Kagome was laughing, and Inuyasha smiled at her, truly happy to have her back with him. He tilted his head to the side as she climbed into his convertible.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I wasn't mad at you," Kagome said softly. "I was mad at myself." She fastened her seat belt and turned to Inuyasha. "You promised me awhile ago that you'd take me to the park."

"I did," he said, starting the car. "Ready?"

"Yes."

The drive to their neighborhood playground was relatively quiet. When they got there, the playground was empty. Kagome eagerly stepped out of the car, waiting for Inuyasha to walk around the front of the car before running coyly among the playground equipment.

"Remember when we all used to play here, Inuyasha? We had so much fun!" She twirled, laughing when she caught her foot on a rock and nearly fell. Inuyasha shook his head, laughing with her.

"I remember…You haven't changed much," he said. "Still tripping over your own feet."

Kagome glared at him playfully and sat on a swing, jiggling the chain of the swing next to her, motioning for him to sit down. When he did, she smiled over at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Tell me you love me again." He flushed slightly, looking at her oddly, but she just smiled at him, her stormy gaze sparkling.

"What? What for?"

"I like the way it sounds when you say it," she said, blushing. "It reminds me of high school…"

"I love you, Kagome." He smiled. "You can get used to hearing it," he added.

"Yeah…I love you, too, Inuyasha." She shoved off with her foot and began swinging. "Bet I can jump farther than you."

"I'm a half demon, Kagome. You're going down!" After a few minutes, Inuyasha leapt off his swing, lazily touching down in front of Kagome's. When she jumped off, he opened his arms, swinging her in circles as he caught her.

"Ha ha!" Inuyasha couldn't keep the grin from his face. His Kagome was back, and they were as carefree and happy as they had been before she left. No, before her father had died.

Soon it became dark, and Inuyasha bluntly told Kagome that it was time to go home. _Home… _Inuyasha liked the way it sounded. When they got back to Inuyasha's house, eager to share their news with Miroku and Sango, the house was empty. Kagome found a note from Miroku on the dining room table:

_Hey guys,_

_We won't be here when you get back. Sango and I are…busy. Heheh…_

The next couple lines were scribbled out, and neater handwriting followed.

_Miroku is a pervert! Why am I dating him again? Anyway, I'm helping out at the Moonlight Café, and Miroku has to work tonight, so we'll see you guys in the morning!_

_Love ya,_

_Sango_

Inuyasha read it over Kagome's shoulder, as her giggling had drawn his attention. "My friends are all freaks."

"Hey." Kagome turned in his arms, leaning up slightly. He leaned down to kiss her softly, and Kagome smirked. "I'm not a freak."

"No," Inuyasha agreed. "But you're not just a friend, either."

"Then what am I, Inuyasha?" Her smile was innocent, and he entwined their fingers, looking into her gray eyes.

"You're the love of my life," he said softly. Kagome grinned before claiming his lips in another heated kiss. When she pulled away, a yawn escaped her and she leaned against her half-demon's chest, blushing slightly.

"I'm tired, Inuyasha…Can we sleep with each other? Like we did before?"

"Of course," he said, and lifted her bridal-style into his arms, chuckling as she gave a soft squeak of surprise. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. When he lay her down on the bed, she reached around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, a soft smile on her lips.

"I won't leave you again," she said, moving a hand to cup his cheek. "I promise, Inuyasha."

"I love you," he said, leaning into her touch. He kissed her softly before rolling over her and curling against her back, his arm draped protectively around her waist. "Get some rest, Kagome… We have a big day tomorrow…"

Only her steady breathing answered him, and he smiled against her hair. He had many things to think about; for now, though, he would be content with lying beside his girlfriend and future wife while she slept peacefully in his arms.

--

**A/N: This is NOT the last chapter. One more! Thanks for all your patience, guys. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
